


Yuuri in Love

by Katraa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Theater AU, actor!yuri, actor!yuuri, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, i met you because your dog ran away, lead-actor!viktor, musical theater, some ballet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: He was going to be late.  He was going to be late to the biggest audition of his life.  Everything he had always dreamed of - being an actor at the Play House - hinged on today.  As fate would have it, today was also the day he ran into a lost dog.  And as fate would have it, Yuuri returned that dog to the address on the tag, which just so happened to be the lead actor of the Play House, Viktor Nikiforov.  Funny how things work sometimes.(theater au with actors yuuri and viktor)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (the name is just a play on Shakespeare in Love, okay)  
> Alternatively: what happens in the theatre, stays in the theatre.  
> Alternatively, alternatively: love in the wings (and the aisles. and backstage)
> 
> Thanks, name-partner in crime (and your sister)! This is just a silly fic idea I had because I love theater, used to be a theater nerd, and love these nerdy boys. I'm probably going to update multiple times a week because finals are over (hey!) and I just don't have much of a life. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE give me your thoughts and whatnot. This is for you, after all. Later chapters will be much longer!

_‘I’m going to be late.’_

With three hours until the biggest audition of his life, Yuuri Katsuki was struggling to weave his way through the bustling streets. It was the biggest shopping day of the year and, naturally, Yuuri had to travel during rush-hour. Even worse, the back of Yuuri’s throat tickled and he felt a cold sweat clinging to the back of his neck.

_‘I’m going to be late and that’ll be it. It’s over.’_

Realistically, Yuuri had plenty of time to make it to the Play House. It only took thirty minutes on the transit, and worse case scenario it would take under an hour to walk there. But the fear of getting stuck on a disabled train, or losing his way to the Play House, scratched at the back of his mind. So here he was, three hours before his audition, racing around like a mad man.

_’It’s over and I should just turn around now because-’_

His monologue of despair came to an abrupt end. Just as he turned the corner to rush down the steps to the subway, a rather obtrusive creature stepped directly in front of him. And by that, he most certainly meant blocked the entrance to the subway.

With a tiny shriek of surprise, Yuuri screeched to a halt, digging his heels into the pavement. The bag thrown over his shoulder swung around his entire body, producing a loud thud as it came back around. It was an act of God that he didn’t trip on his own two feet and fall on his face.

After he managed to catch his breath, his eyes cast themselves on the _thing_ that just caused so much distress. It was – a dog. It wasn’t a creature at all. It was a rather handsome, dirty blonde almost brown, dog. It’s eyes, big as saucers, looked up at him pleadingly. It was panting and sitting on its hind legs. With a loud bark, the dog rose on all fours and brought its head to Yuuri’s side, as if begging, ‘ _pet me_.”

“Oh, uh—Hi, are you lost?” Yuuri found himself asking. Shaking, he reached down to pet the dog on the top of its head. The dog woofed and nuzzled Yuuri’s hand, absolutely delighted. What a friendly dog!

“Hey buddy, I really have to—” Yuuri began, though his heart panged for a hot second. The more he looked at this strange mutt, the more it bared a resemblance to his family dog, passed two years prior. Yuuri’s gaze softened and he curled his fingers to scratch behind the dog’s ear.

“Okay I guess I can stay for a few minutes,” Yuuri whispered. 

Still, even if he would stay and give the dog some warranted attention, it had to belong to someone. A dog this friendly and well-groomed definitely was not a citizen of the streets. And was that a collar? Oh, a collar! Yuuri’s eyes lit up in relief. He bent down, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, and reached to give the collar a tiny tug. A tinkling sound accompanied the appearance of a small dog tag.

“Makkachin,” Yuuri said aloud. He squinted at the name, thinking how peculiar it was, before his fingers brushed along an address. The tag had no number, which was quite unfortunate, because that would have been the easiest thing to do. Call the person, leave the dog with the subway attendants, and then be on his merry way. But that just wasn’t the case. 

‘ _Crap_ ,’ Yuuri thought, realizing he had just unknowingly committed himself to a situation. If this dog was lost, it would crush Yuuri’s conscious to simply leave him unattended. And he just looked so similar to— 

“What do I do?” Yuuri murmured to himself as he stood back up. He could ask the subway attendant to keep an eye on the dog, and he could bring him to his owner after his audition, but… but wouldn’t that be a huge burden on the attendant? And did attendants even watch dogs? Would the attendant care? _’Maybe I can just check to see if he lives nearby or near the Play House. That could work, right?_ ’

He shuffled around in his pockets for his phone. With a few flicks of his wrist, he brought up GoogleMaps and quickly typed in the address on the dog-tag. Surprisingly, the address pinged as a short five minute walk. That could be feasible, right? 

But what if the owner wasn’t home? All these thoughts began circling in his mind. He couldn’t think like that, though. This dog was all alone and it was cold and it was his duty as a former dog-owner to see to it that this dog reach its master, have a good meal, and get tucked into bed! Well, at least, get home. He wasn’t sure about the other things, but if this was _his_ dog, he would do all the above and more.

With a look of renewed courage and determination, Yuuri pocketed his phone, clapped his hands together, and began haphazardly leading Makkachin back home.

_* * *_

A five-minute walk turned into a twenty-minute walk. Twice Yuuri had to stop because Makkachin was distracted by a squirrel. Twice Yuuri had to stop because Makkachin wanted to meet a stranger they passed by. And thrice Yuuri had to stop because Makkachin just laid down on the sidewalk and barked at him, utterly pleased with him or herself. Despite the many distractions, Yuuri finally managed to make it to the owner’s listed address. He climbed the steps of the stoop with ease, looking for the call-box on the outside of the door. When he found it, he thumbed down the list of names, looking for whoever was listed under ‘P1.’

`nikiforov, v.` read the box. An interesting name for an interesting dog. It all seemed to match, despite how strange it was, so Yuuri gave the button next to the name a jab.

It didn’t take long before the intercom connected to the call-box buzzed. 

“Ah—hello?”

“Hi,” Yuuri said hesitantly. Before he could continue, Makkachin barked at the box. “What, no, quiet for a second, boy… or girl? I...”

“Makkachin! Is that you? How did you manage to press the button?”

Did the guy on the other end not hear him? Even stranger, he was speaking in English. Yuuri blinked at the dog, then the box, and shook his head. “Mister, I think this is your dog. He’s a poodle, right? I found him at the subway and…”

Before Yuuri could finish, again, the door to the apartment building whipped open in a flurry. Standing under the threshold was a tall man with a large brown coat. His hair, such a light blonde that it almost looked grey in the sunlight, fell down along his face, contouring his features. Yuuri stared at him for a hot second, surprised and entranced. He was – pretty. It wasn’t a word he used often for men, but this was a rare exception. He was just as peculiar as the dog at his side, and the name on the box, and it had Yuuri fixated.

“Makkachin, you’re home!” the man, “v” belted as he fell to his knees. Within seconds, his arms were spread and the poodle surged forward. Makkachin began excitedly licking its masters face. Its master, who seemed insanely happy, began chuckling and hugging the dog with such zeal that it was as if he had been missing for years.

“Has he… she been gone long?”

“He’s been gone an hour! It’s been so hard without him, I didn’t think I’d be able to go into work today,” the man answered, completely serious, as he buried his face into Makkachin’s.

Yuuri stared blankly. He wasn’t sure what to do or to say. He could politely excuse himself and head to his audition, but that was far too easy. No, he was glued to the spot. Awkward situations like these were dreadful because he never knew what to say. What to do. He reached up to adjust his glasses, heart pounding. Should he excuse himself? Should he introduce himself?

“Makkachin, you’re the best,” the man said and then finally realized that they weren’t alone and he had in fact been corresponding with a human being this entire time. “Oh! That was rude of me.” With a few more hugs, the man separated himself from the poodle and got to his feet.

“Thank you for reuniting us.” He smiled, dashingly, and extended his hand.

The smile made Yuuri’s stomach flip. “I...” He gulped. “No problem.”

“I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble.” The man laughed, eyes twinkling with undying devotion for his pet. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Yuuri,” he said, as if on autopilot. His heart thudded, still trying to grasp the situation at hand. “My name’s Yuuri.”

“Thank you, then, Yuuri!” the stranger exclaimed, and it was around that time that Yuuri realized he was _still waiting_ to shake his hand. Embarrassed, Yuuri made a choked noise and quickly grabbed the stranger’s hand. 

“I’m Viktor,” he said, giving Yuuri’s hand a firm shake before letting go. “Let me buy you a coffee sometime. It’s the least I can do. Makkachin can come, too!”

Yuuri stared at his now freed hand. He gave the empty air a squeeze, mind still reeling. _Viktor_. What a strange name. He couldn’t be from around here. Just as Yuuri was about to agree, panic struck. His stomach dropped and the color absolutely drained from his face. He felt like a fish out of water, which was weird because he could still breathe, but—but he was going to definitely be late for his audition now. He had wasted so much time finding this place and now trying to discern what this—rather pretty--man was rambling on about. 

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri blurted out just as Viktor opened his mouth to say something. “I’m sorry but I’m going to be late for something. I—I’ll stop by sometime soon? I think? I’m glad I found your dog!”

And with that he bolted down the steps and towards the theater, realizing how positively stupid what he had just said sounded. What a way to start the day.


End file.
